primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Titanoboa
}} Titanoboa was a genus of very large snake that lived during the Paleocene epoch, immediately following the dinosaur extinction event. Characteristics Titanoboa was vaguely similar to the modern anaconda but much larger; approximately 42 feet long, over 3,000 pounds, with a large head equipped with large eyes and jaws. Titanoboa hunted its prey by infrasound; due to this, it was drawn to low-frequency noise and vibrations, and was less likely to attack still and silent prey. Upon locking on prey, Titanoboa would often head in for the kill, attacking and devouring the prey. It was moderately slow-moving on land, but could swim with great speed in the waters. Incursions and encounters A recurring Anomaly was believed to be responsible for allowing Titanoboa to travel between their home time and a bay in Late Holocene British Columbia over the centuries, becoming incorporated into the First Nations' mythology as Sisiutl. When the aforementioned Anomaly was open in early 2012, the Titanoboa came through into the bay, and killed and ate two Merison Oil workers in the bay after it was drawn by the sound from their motorboats' engines. The Titanoboa later travelled onto shore to regurgitate the devoured workers' remains, and entered the sewers through a storm drain by the shoreline. There, the Titanoboa was drawn several times by vibrations Evan Cross and Leo John made in the drains, but the two initially managed to escape before the creature could find them. However, when the Titanoboa was drawn to a ground-level drain in the sewers by Evan's and Leo's attempts to escape through it, the creature managed to corner the duo up the drain until Dylan Weir helped them escape to the surface through the drain. The Titanoboa subsequently travelled through the drains to a nearby Merison Oil loading facility, and, drawn by the noise from the machinery, it broke into the facility through a shutter and pursued Evan through the building. The Titanoboa soon cornered Evan and Detective Harlow, but when the two remained still and silent and the loading facility's noisy machinery was turned off, the Titanoboa was drawn away and back into the drains by drumbeats from the local protesters outside the facility. Drawn by the infrasound from Mac Rendell's motorboat in the bay, the Titanoboa returned through the sewers to the bay and went back into the waters. There, Mac used a box filled with noisy items such as an electric drills and dropped it into the water to draw the Titanoboa. The creature took the bait and went after the box and swallowed it, swimming back through the Anomaly in the process just before the Anomaly closed. Real life Titanoboa (name meaning "Titanic boa") was a snake genus that lived from 60 to 58 million years ago, during the Paleocene epoch. Titanoboa is estimated to have grown to a length of 12.8 metres (42 feet), and is debatably calculated to have lived in a tropical habitat; with average temperatures of approximately 30 degrees Celsius (90 degrees Fahrenheit). 28 Titanoboa cerrejonensis fossils have been found in coal mines in La Guajira, Colombia. Errors *The shape of the Titanoboa's head in Primeval: New World was much larger and more crested than Titanoboa's head was in real life, being superficially boa-like. *Being cold-blooded and tropical, Titanoboa should have been unable to survive the cool climate of British Columbia as it did in , especially considering that the series chronology would imply Sisiutl to take place in the middle of the winter. *The Titanoboa in Primeval: New World was far longer than any real life remains of Titanoboa in the fossil record. * Titanoboa, like all snakes, cannot hear due to its lack of ears. However, in Primeval: New World, one of its primary senses used for hunting seems to be hearing. References Category:Creatures Category:New World Creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Vertebrates Category:Reptiles Category:Squamates Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Paleocene Creatures Category:Cenozoic creatures